Finally Together
by monzepelmoon
Summary: This story is a set of four one shots...the first is how they get together as well as a sort of epilouge, and the second and third well you'll just have to read it to find out. a/n: I do not own the anime or the songs used!
1. Chapter 1

FINALLY TOGETHER

Ayanio Kannagi and Kazuma Yagammi are at this moment fighting with each other as usual when, Yukari and Nanase came over to the two and whispered into Ayanio's ear about a round of Karaoke. At this notification Ayanio stopped fighting with her partner and grabbed his hand and followed her two friends to the karaoke bar.

When they arrived at the karaoke bar Nanase and Yukari turned to her and said that they were going to do a group number and she was going to sing lead, but they were going to choose the song. So when they got up on the stage Ayanio could not have been any more embarrassed because of her friends' choice in songs.

So they started to sing:

**Ayanio:** _If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that <em>**(glares at Kazuma)…**_  
>No man is worth the aggravation<em>** (glare, glare) **_  
>that's ancient history-<br>Been there, done that! _

__

**Nanase & Yukari: **_Who do you think you're kidding  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, you can't conceal it  
>We know how you feel and<br>Who're you're thinking of_

**Ayanio: **_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

**Nanase & Yukari: **_You swoon, you sigh  
>Why deny it, uh-oh!<em>

**Ayanio: (still glaring at Kazuma)**_It's too cliché__  
>I won't say I'm in love<br>I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh<em>

**Nanase & Yukari: **_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown up  
>When are you going to own up<br>That you've got, got, got it bad_

**Ayanio: (turning angrily on her friends)**_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<br>Give up, give in  
>Check the grin, you're in love<em>

_This scene won't play  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

**Nanase & Yukari: **_You're doing flips  
>Read our lips<br>You're in love_

**Ayanio: (frustrated)**_You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it<em>

**Nanase & Yukari: **_Girl, don't be proud  
>It's ok, you're in love<em>

**Ayanio: ( with relief that the song is over)**_Oh...  
>At least out loud<br>I won't say I'm in love_

"Guess what you just did!" Nanase and Yukari shout as the music fades into the background.

"WHAT," Ayanio shrieked. At her outburst Kazuma burst out laughing. "KA-ZU-MA…"Ayanio growled.

Before Ayanio could summon Enriha to burn Kazuma she heard someone that sounded like Ren shout, "Propose!"

Then out of nowhere she noticed her father in the back of the room shout, "I give you my blessing," then the coward turned around to face the wall with his cup of tea.

Then while all this was going on Kazuma was continuously cursing under his breath, all of them had totally ruined the surprise.

XXX

Kazuma took Ayanio to the park where they had battled each other to bring him back from the dark, and when they got to the bridge he knelt down in front of his fiery partner. "Ayanio, I know that I anger you and I know that you love me, but," took her hands in his. "I want to let you know that I love you too. I love you more than I ever loved Tusi- Ling. Will you marry me?"

Kazuma looked up to see that Ayanio's crimson eyes filled with tears as she knelt down herself "Of course I will marry you," she cried as she threw her arms around the man that she loved.

"You have just made me the most happy man in the world," Kazuma said as he leaned down and kissed her petal soft lips.

Suddenly the two love birds heard the sounds of rustling coming from the bushes, "Damn it I wish I had a video camera right now… that would have been something beautiful to watch again."

"No worries I got it all."

"Ren, you are the best."

"What the hell are you all doing here," Kazuma shouted at the people who were in the bushes as he lifted them up with his power over the wind.

Nanase replied for her Yukari, Ren, and Ayanio's father, "We wanted to witness the moment when you two finally confessed to each other."

"I wanted to get it all on tape for my nieces or nephews so that they could see how their father proposed to their mother," Ren said waving a video camera at his older brother.

"Give me that right now!" Kazuma shouted as he chased his brother around the park as Ayanio stared at her engagement ring with Ai (true love) engraved into the silver of the ring.

And they lived happily ever after…

Well mostly:

Ayanio and Kazuma still fight with one another, but now it is over things like whether or not she should or should not go on missions with him once they are married, but she settles that argument by not letting him kiss her until he gives in, and from then on she won every argument they ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Together

chapter 2

Kazuma looked down at his fiancé's face as he lead her into their engagement party, the one that neither of the two, might one add, did not want. As they entered they heard a song playing softly. And as the music become clearer, Kazuma leaned down and started to sing softly into Ayanio's ear,

"_I'm not a perfect person  
>there's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know"<br>_

The song kept playing as he led her out onto the dance floor not even bothering to say hello to the head of the family, and even then Kazuma continued to sing to his bride to be,_  
><em> 

"_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you"<br>_

As the man that she had claimed as hers pulled her tightly into his arms as they swayed on the dance floor to the music, she started to cry when she realized that in a way he was apologizing for the hurt that he had caused her whether it was intentional or accidental.

_"I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>Thats why i need you to hear"<em>

Kazuma continued to sing as he kissed Ayanio's tears away from her face. He could not bare to see her crying even though he knew that she was crying because she realized what he was doing. __

_"I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is You…<br>And the reason is You… __ And the reason is You… And the reason is You."_

As the part that he had been singing to her ended, Kazuma heard Ayanio start to sing to him although her voice was soft and almost inaudible, his acute ears heard her sweet voice as she sang the next stanza to him. Her eyes gleaming with tears and love, __

_"I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<br>I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you"<br>_

The engaged couple sang the last part together gazing into each other's eyes.

_"I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you."<em>

As the last notes of the song faded Kazuma bent forward and pressed his forehead to Ayanio's then he whispered so that only she could hear, "I love you, Princess."

She smiled radiantly up at him as she leaned forward, "I love you too, you big idiot." Then they kissed, but the moment was ruined by a wolf whistle that came from someone in the crowd. "I think that it's time to get out of here," she said as she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"I couldn't agree more, "Kazuma murmured into her strawberry red hair as he lifted them both into the sky, and they disappeared from the party.

The two reappeared in the park on the bridge where he had proposed to her, and looked up at the moon as they held each other content just to be in the other's company.

**Fin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breathe**

Kazuma fidgeted with his tux again as he stood at the altar waiting for his wife to be. He was so nervous even the wind outside the small church was blowing sporadically. Then he heard the sound of the wedding march that signaled to everyone in the building that the bride was coming down the aisle. Kazuma's breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of Ayanio. He looked at her and he smiled softly, she was the only one that brought out his truly gentle side and that was only one of the reasons that he loved her.

Ayanio looked into Kazuma's red eyes as she slowly walked down the center of the church on her father's arm. She wore an ivory gown that was short in the front, but just brushed the floor behind her and the strapless sweetheart neckline just made the dress perfect for her. Even though she knew that she looked beautiful she also knew that Kazuma could care less what she was wearing, he loved her for the person she was not what she wore. Ayanio smiled from beneath the light veil that covered her face and the loose bun that her long cherry blossom colored hair was in.

When she reached the altar to stand in front of the priest and her father put her hand calmly into Kazuma's. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, and they gazed into each other's eyes as they said their vows. Finally the priest said, "You may kiss that bride." Kazuma leaned down slightly and lifted the veil from his wife's face and then kissed her rose petal lips. Ayanio's eyes fell closed slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After five seconds, but what seemed like forever to the two lovebirds they broke apart to the applause of their guests. The two looked at each other again and smiled before they went to greet their guests.

At the reception the first dance was called for the newlyweds, and as they stepped onto the dance floor a song that Kazuma had never heard before started to play. As he danced with Ayanio she sang the words softly into his ear,

"_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
>Being with you gets me that way<br>I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
>Never been this swept away,"<br>_

Ayanio smiled as she sang the song that she had specifically requested so that she could sing to Kazuma about how he made her feel, and about how he was the only one she loved the way she did._  
><em>

"_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
>when I'm lying wrapped up in your arms<br>the whole world just fades away  
>the only thing I hear<br>is the beating of your heart,"  
><em>

It was true when she was in his arms all she really heard was the steady rhythm of this heart as he held her usually floating in the sky as he looked at the stars._  
><em>

"_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
>It's washing over me<br>Suddenly I'm melting into you  
>There's nothing left to prove<br>Baby all we need is just to be  
>Caught up in the touch<br>The slow and steady rush  
>Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be<br>I can feel you breathe  
>Just breathe"<em>

She had melted for him eventually, even though he was the one that wouldn't let her in until she showed that she cared. That time she fought him when he went to the dark was when he found out that he loved her. It took her a while to admit it to herself too.__

_"In a way I know my heart is waking up  
>as all the walls come tumbling down<br>I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
>and I know<br>and you know  
>there's no need for words right now"<em>

She smiled as she sang to him slowly dancing together gazing into each other's eyes. As she looked into his eyes she felt herself blush remembering the many times that he would tease her before they finally go together.__

_"'Cause I can feel you breathe  
>It's washing over me<br>Suddenly I'm melting into you  
>There's nothing left to prove<br>Baby all we need is just to be  
>Caught up in the touch<br>The slow and steady rush  
>Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be<br>I can feel you breathe  
>Just breathe"<em>

She didn't need to say anything other than the words that she was singing along with he knew everything that lay inside her heart. She continued singing to her husband as he gave her the smile that was only reserved for her.__

_Caught up in the touch  
>The slow and steady rush<br>Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
>I can feel you breathe<br>Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
>Being with you gets me that way<em>

As the song ended Ayanio was not surprised that Kazuma pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "I love you princess," he whispered into her ear as he put his chin on top of her head.

"I love you too, Kazuma," she replied as they continued to dance.

They stood together through it all, and now they would stand by each other for the rest of their lives, and they hoped for the rest of forever as well. They were connected and they always had been. Where one soul left off the other began, and so they would never part. The love they felt for each other was the love told of in fairy tales, but this one was real. Jugo smiled from the table he sat at and thought, "_They're finally together after all of the trouble that I went through it's all worth it to see them finally happy_."

Fin

**A/N Moon-chan: Well here is the last one-shot that I'll be writing for a while for this series. This was written to continue the story so to speak of Kazuma and Ayanio, and was written because the people who reviewed requested it. Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

I Need You

Ayano walked into the kitchen and turned on her radio as she started to cook breakfast for her family. She and Kazuma had been married for a year now, and they now had a daughter named Kazeko. Kazeko wasn't more than a month old now, but she slept through the night already. Ayano was happy that her baby was so well behaved, but she worried about Kazuma now. As she listened to the radio she heard the song that said exactly how she was feeling at that moment.

_I don't need a lot of things__  
><em>_I can get by with nothing__  
><em>_Of all the blessings life can bring__  
><em>_I've always needed something_

Ayano paused in her preparations and started to sing along with the song, her voice soft as not to wake up her exhausted husband. He had been out night working, making sure that Bernhard hadn't come back. Whenever he would go out for one of these excursions he wouldn't let her go with him. He was even more protective over her since they got married.

_But I've got all I want__  
><em>_When it comes to loving you__  
><em>_You're my only reason__  
><em>_You're my only truth_

_I need you like water__  
><em>_Like breath, like rain__  
><em>_I need you like mercy__  
><em>_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms__  
><em>_That carries me through__  
><em>_I need you__  
><em> 

Ayano didn't notice when Kazuma came into the room. She had her eyes closed as she sang. When the next part of the song came on though, Kazuma came up behind his scarlet haired wife and wrapping his arms around her sang the next part of the song into her ear.

_You're the hope that moves me__  
><em>_To courage again__  
><em>_You're the love that rescues me__  
><em>_When the cold winds, rage_

Ayano shivered as the wind that always surrounded Kazuma blew softly against her. When he sang the words of that part of the song she remembered clearly how she pulled him out of his anger when they last fought Bernhard. She leaned against him the scent of the wind and his cologne mixing, and making her feel safe.

_And it's so amazing__  
><em>_'Cause that's just how you are__  
><em>_And I can't turn back now__  
><em>_'Cause you've brought me too far_

He continued to sing in her ear as she joined in. Her heart nearly bursting out of her chest with the love that she felt for the man that held her, she turned in the circle of his embrace to look into his brown eyes. He looked down into her eyes smiling. She returned his smile with a loving one of her own. They continued to sing to each other, their eyes never leaving the other's.

_I need you like water__  
><em>_Like breath, like rain__  
><em>_I need you like mercy__  
><em>_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms__  
><em>_That carries me through__  
><em>_I need you__  
><em>_Oh yes I do__  
><em>  
><em>I need you like water<em>_  
><em>_Like breath, like rain__  
><em>_I need you like mercy__  
><em>_From heaven's gate__  
><em>  
><em>There's a freedom in your arms<em>_  
><em>_That carries me through__  
><em>_I need you__  
><em>_Oh yes I do__  
><em>  
><em>I need you<em>_  
><em>_I need you_

When the song ended Kazuma pulled his fiery wife to him and kissed her rose petal lips. "Morning, Ayano," he whispered into her hair.

"Morning Kazuma," she replied as he released her to sit down at the counter in their little kitchen. "How did it go last night," she asked as she went about the kitchen fixing breakfast for them.

"Good. There wasn't any sign of them," Kazuma answered as he watched her move around in her white sundress.

"That's good to hear," she said. Then a small cry came from the baby's room and Ayano left the room to get Kazeko. A minute later she came back with their daughter in her arms. Kazuma smiled softly at the image in front of him, but he didn't get to savor it for long before Ayano handed the little one to him so that she could finish making the meal. "I worry about you though, dear," Ayano continued.

Kazuma looked up from the Kazeko's giggleing face to look at his wife in concern. "Princess, you have nothing to worry about though. I take every precaution that I can before I do anything. You don't have anything to worry about."

"It's not that Kazuma. I'm worried that you might get so caught up in make sure that Kazeko and I are safe that you'll forget to actually be there for us. I don't want to lose you," Ayano said as she turned to Kazuma, who saw the film of tears that she was fighting to keep inside. She never did like crying.

"Why didn't you say something before, Ayano," Kazuma asked.

"I –sniff – didn't want to be a bother. I know how important it is for you to make sure that we're safe, but when you're gone all night I worry." Kazuma stood, and placed the baby in her play pen that happened to be conveniently placed next to the counter. He then walked over to his wife and pulled her into his embrace again.

"Ayano, you should know by now that you can tell me anything. I love you."

"I know you love me, I just don't want to lose you. I nearly did that one time." She then turned her amber eyes to look into her love's eyes.

"You don't have to worry that I'll do something like that again. That was just me not telling anyone anything, I don't do that anymore." Ayano smiled softly as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Suddenly there was a soft sound that came from the crib, the two adults rush over to the play pen, and when they get there they find Kazeko floating in the air playing with a ball of fire. "Well I geuss that answers what element she inherited," Kazuma said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Ayano said as she leaned against his chest and they watched their daughter play with her new found "toys."

Fin (for now)

**Moon-chan: So this was another request to continue so I hope everyone likes it. Also if you have another request please use the review option. Please also include songs if you want it to be a continuation of this series. **


End file.
